


Relax

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: "Relax," she said
"Relax," he said





	

**Author's Note:**

> requested by my friend Grace. This is not what she asked for at all so enjoy

Sometimes being an adult was a lot harder than anyone could have imagined. Sure, Josh and Tyler seemed to be living the life. They could stay up and pick their work hours, they could goof off and nobody could really fire them but sometimes, it wasn’t as good as it seemed.

 

They were flying back from Korea and Jenna had promised to pick them up. They were jetlagged and exhausted, just wanting to sleep and not wake up for about a month. They stumbled off the plane and Jenna pulled them both into a hug, telling them how much she had missed them. Josh almost felt like he was intruding on their relationship but she promised it was okay.

  
“I love you, too, Josh,” she said, that same sweet smile that she always had. “When I married Tyler I knew I was marrying you too,” she joked but it made him feel better. Tyler grinned and nodded and reached out to hold Josh’s hand. 

 

“See? Told you she didn’t care,” he said and Josh felt a little overwhelmed. 

 

It started when Josh had confessed his feelings for Tyler. It had been a spur of the moment thing and he’d ranted about how he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

 

“We’ve always worked so well together, I don’t want to mess everything up because I’ve got some annoying stupid feelings,” Josh had said, panic making his voice strained. Tyler leaned in and kissed Josh softly, his palm to Josh’s cheek. Everything was soft and gentle and Josh sighed into the kiss.

 

“What about Jenna?” He asked and Tyler shrugged.

 

“Josh, I like you, too. Jenna knows, she’s known since before I proposed, since way back when we first started dating. She told me that if it was you, she’d be okay,” he said, smiling, always smiling. Josh didn’t understand it but now he thought he might have. 

 

He was pulled into Jenna, his face in her shoulder and her soft words in his ears and he thought he might have understood. Tyler held his hand and Jenna didn’t even bat an eye. She talked and talked and Josh was completely overwhelmed. 

 

They got into the car and Josh let Tyler have shotgun. It was his wife, after all. He sat in the back and stared out the window. He felt like a stranger in Ohio now. He’d moved to California and had built a small life there, the trees and the clouds didn’t seem so welcoming anymore. It felt a little too much like he was suffocating.

 

Josh looked up to the front of the car and Tyler was grinning, his hand across the console to hold Jenna’s. They talked about something and they were both so happy, they didn’t need to try. Josh didn’t belong with them, didn’t belong with them at all. 

 

Jenna pulled into their driveway. They’d gotten a house together while Josh moved. They’d each built a life. Josh hadn’t visited their house before and he didn’t think he wanted to start now. They got out of the car and stared when Josh didn’t. He sat there, frozen and a little terrified. Tyler walked around the car and opened the door. He shielded it so Jenna was gone from his sight, it was just them like it always was.

 

“Josh, come on,” he said softly, reaching out to his friend. Josh’s eyes teared up and he shook his head, sitting there a little pathetically. He felt like he was a child again, crying for no reason. 

 

“It’s not right,” he said, not sure what exactly he meant. Himself, maybe. He wasn’t right for Tyler, wasn’t right for the love and kindness they’d shown him. Tyler frowned and tried to get into the car next to Josh, forcing him to scoot over. Josh grumbled and wiped at his tears but he moved. The car door shut and Jenna got the picture. She went inside the house quietly, letting them have whatever moment they needed.

 

“Josh, nobody is forcing you. If you don’t want to then you can stay with your parents, fly to your apartment, it’s okay,” Tyler whispered, his cheek resting on the back of the headrest in front of him. His eyes were sad as they stared at Josh. “We want you to stay here, I want you to stay.” It only made Josh double over, hands hiding his face as he sobbed. Tyler ran his hand over Josh’s back, happy that Josh didn’t flinch away from the touch. 

 

“I’m intruding, I’m in the way. You guys are so happy, I,” he said, stopping himself before he got too worked up over it. Tyler never stopped rubbing his back. 

 

“We want you here,” he said softly, fingers trailing under Josh’s shirt. It sent shivers up his spine but he still didn’t pull away, just leaned into the touch. “You know I love you, right? I always have. Josh, you’ve been my best friend for years and I regret never asking you to be more than that way back when. Just because I met Jenna doesn’t mean that what I have for you changed,” he tried explaining. Josh wiped his tears and snorted.

 

“No, Tyler, that’s exactly what it means.”

 

“Shut up, for five seconds. Usually I’d encourage you to talk but just hear me out,” Tyler said, a little frustrated that he didn’t know how to explain his feelings. “Look, Jenna knew from the start that I liked you. She knew that it never stopped and she said she didn’t care. Told me we had something special and she didn’t want to be the one to ruin that. Did you know we technically broke up for a week a year ago?” Josh looked up at that.

 

“You guys broke up?” Tyler nodded his head, his hand stilling as he looked away.

 

“Yeah, we did. She told me that she knew that my heart didn’t completely belong to her. She said that I might be happier with you instead. Told her that I liked what we had, didn’t need to change what you and I had,” he said and Josh still didn’t quite believe him. Tyler huffed and pulled his hand from Josh’s shirt, folding them in his lap.

 

“I know, it’s weird, what we’re offering. It’s unconventional and it doesn’t make sense but I love you, dude, I want you here with me. Jenna loves you, too. Maybe it’s a different kind of love but she cares about you and she’ll do it if it makes you happy, if it makes me happy,” he said, nervous that Josh would say no for good. 

 

It hung in the air that they both knew that things wouldn’t be the same after today. Josh took a long time to think, to let the words sink in. He couldn’t deny that he was happier with Tyler. He knew that if he flew home, if he had Jenna drop him off with his parents, he’d spend the night being miserable and thinking about what if’s. He knew there was no argument that even if it was weird, if it was a little terrifying, he was happier with Tyler.

 

“Fine,” he said, shoving at Tyler’s shoulder, needing out of the suffocating car.

 

“It was that easy?” Tyler asked, a little shocked. He opened the door and slid out, watching in shock as Josh followed him. He still looked upset, still hesitant. 

 

“I don’t know. You were right, I guess. I like being with you and Jenna has always been kind. Her hugs are nice,” he said and it seemed easier to walk inside their house and it seemed easier to sit down at the table with them to eat dinner. They talked and they included him. 

 

It was a little awkward and Jenna pulled him to the couch. She pushed Tyler in between them and they both curled into Tyler’s sides. He didn’t seem to mind, fingertips trailing over both of their hips. He kissed Josh’s hair and rested his cheek on Josh’s head. He whispered about how much he loved Josh and Jenna didn’t protest once. Instead, she squeezed Josh’s hand and smiled when they made eye contact.

 

It was a little awkward because Josh wanted to wrap his arm around Tyler but it only felt comfortable in one spot and he couldn’t do that. It would put his hand against Jenna’s breast and he thought that was an invasion of privacy. He couldn’t curl up into a ball or throw his legs over Tyler’s lap because Jenna was on the other side. But they didn’t complain because Tyler was murmuring about how much he loved both of them and he kept talking about happiness, he was happy. Tyler said he was happy and Josh wouldn’t take that away from him. 

 

But then they said they were tired and they all stood up to go to bed but it wasn’t Josh’s home, wasn’t his bed and he was back to just being the intruder. Tyler stopped in the hall, looking back to find Josh still in the living room. 

 

“Aren’t you coming?” He asked, frowning when Josh didn’t make eye contact.

 

“No, I can get a cab, don’t worry about it,” he said, hating that Tyler froze in the hallway for him. He hated it even more when Tyler walked back to him, his hands on Josh’s hips, his thumbs soft on skin. He was pulling Josh in closer and kissing his cheek. He pulled away and he kissed Josh that time, forehead pressed to Josh’s.

 

“Wanna sleep with you,” Tyler whispered, walking backwards slowly, dragging Josh with him. He had a small smile on his lips and Josh couldn’t help but stare. “Wanna lay with you tonight.”

 

“Not my bed,” Josh said, wishing he could stop himself from following. His feet kept moving, only stopping when he was in the doorway of their bedroom. Jenna was in her underwear, curled up under the covers. She watched them, not minding when Tyler leaned in and kissed Josh again. Josh kept eye contact with her, terrified that she’d get mad. She smiled at him instead and closed her eyes.

 

Tyler tugged and pulled at Josh until he was sitting on the bed. Tyler stood in between his legs, smiling at him, always smiling. He leaned in and kissed Josh as he pulled his shirt up and over his head.

 

“It’s okay, Josh, it’s okay,” he said, tugging Josh’s clothes off then his own until they were both in their boxers. Jenna pulled the covers back and opened her arms for them. Tyler pushed Josh in first, smiling when Josh fell into Jenna’s arms without hesitation. She kissed his forehead and smiled at him, welcomed him into her bed just the same as Tyler had. 

 

Josh was tense and everyone knew it.

 

“Relax,” Jenna whispered, her hands soft on his cheek.

 

“Relax,” Tyler whispered, his hands soft on the inside of Josh’s thigh.

 

Those same hands played with the bottom hem of Josh’s boxers, tugging on them, reminding Tyler that it wasn’t okay. Jenna was here, they couldn’t. Josh wanted to.

 

“Tyler, no,” he started, cut off when Jenna pressed a kiss into his cheek. 

 

“It’s okay,” she said, smiling when Josh looked over at her. 

 

Tyler’s fingers didn’t hesitate as they slipped under Josh’s boxers. He didn’t hesitate when he found that Josh was still soft. Tyler’s fingers were gentle where they trailed over skin, circling the tip of his cock. Josh couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his spine. 

 

He looked over at Jenna and apologized.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, hating himself for getting hard under Tyler’s touch. It was his best friend, touching him while they both laid in bed with Tyler’s wife. Tears sprung to his eyes and Jenna pulled him into her chest. She was soft skin that Josh hadn’t felt in a long time. 

 

She was soft and Tyler’s hand was persuasive. He was hard and crying into Jenna’s chest.

 

“I’m so sorry, I’m sorry, I don’t want to intrude,” he kept saying, only pausing to moan when Tyler’s thumb traced over his slit. 

 

“We love you so much, Josh,” Jenna whispered. Josh felt them shift and heard the soft sounds of kissing. He was trapped in between the two of them, a hand stroking him slowly and he wasn’t sure what he should feel. 

 

They pulled apart and Josh felt like he could breathe again. There was a warm breath by his ear, a low murmur.

 

“Touch her, she wants it,” Tyler said, his hand sending shivers through Josh’s body. He did as he was told though. Jenna smiled at him when he touched her arm hesitantly, fingers skirting around her body to unhook her bra. 

 

“Good, you’re doing so good for us, Josh,” Tyler whispered, praising every movement he made. 

 

“It’s okay,” she whispered when Josh looked to her for confirmation. Josh leaned in to kiss at her neck, her chest, any skin he could get his mouth on. He was dizzy on his own impending orgasm, not thinking about what he was doing, who he was touching. 

 

“She likes a little teeth,” Tyler instructed and Josh did as he was told. He bit gently at her skin, earning himself a quiet whimper. 

 

Josh was overwhelmed when Jenna grabbed his hand, moving it from her waist down. He watched her face, watching how her eyes fell closed at the faintest touch over her underwear. Josh felt a little like he was on autopilot, slipping his hand into her underwear and touching, feeling, his finger circling over her clit. They moaned together, Josh’s coming out desperate as he got closer. There were teeth on his neck that had him forgetting about his hand on Jenna. 

 

It felt like an invasion of privacy when he slipped his fingers inside of her. It felt wrong to touch someone that way when she wasn’t his to touch. It felt wrong to have a taken mans hand on his cock, stroking him and whispering about how good he was, how much he was loved. It all felt wrong to Josh but he was coming over Tyler’s hand, he was biting at Jenna’s collarbones. 

 

He fingered her slowly, only speeding up when she whined, when she whispered about how close she was. She told him how good he was, how happy she was that he was here. Tyler smiled down at the two of them, watching their faces, watching what he could see of Josh working Jenna over. He smiled when she moaned, running his hands over Josh’s side.

 

There were so many hands touching Josh and he couldn’t tell them apart anymore. 

 

He thought that he might have been fucked up in the head but it didn’t stop him from feeling proud when Jenna came, her eyes falling closed and the hint of a smile still on her lips. 

 

Tyler and Jenna drowned Josh in kisses and compliments until he had to push them away, suffocating on his own feelings. 

 

“Stay here with us?” Someone had asked Josh but he was half asleep. Their voices blended together in the same way that the legs tangled together blended. Josh lost track of who touched him where but he found that, half asleep, he didn’t care. 

 

He didn’t care because the voices were so welcoming and the touches so kind. They asked him to stay, don’t leave us, Josh, we care. So he stayed. He listened to the voices and they praised him until he was unconscious. They praised him when he woke.

 

Josh sat at their kitchen table and watched as Jenna and Tyler cooked breakfast together. They joked and messed around and Jenna yelled when she touched the hot pan. Tyler kissed her hand and she excused herself. Jenna planted herself on Josh’s lap instead of a chair. She let him hug her and she asked for another kiss to her hand. 

  
“Battle scars,” she’d joked and it seemed so natural as Josh pressed his face into her shoulder blade and helped her. Tyler ruffled his hair as he set the table and it was all so natural. 

**Author's Note:**

> request on tumblr at harambetyler or on kik at shrekkt. too lazy to provide the link

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fuck Em Only We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095187) by [sadonsundays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadonsundays/pseuds/sadonsundays)




End file.
